


The Night Watch

by Antrodemus



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antrodemus/pseuds/Antrodemus
Summary: Everyone knows, you cry a lot when you're pregnant. Sometimes, other people will cry with you. The Organas decorate the nursery.





	

Luke found it curious that the Force did not show his sister's pregnancy in and of itself, but you would have to be blind not to see it manifest in a score of other ways. Any room the prospective parents occupied immediately thrummed with a symphony of happiness, fear, excitement, and pride. The pregnancy itself would not be visible, except that Leia kept protectively cradling smoothing and cradling the place on her belly that was not even a bump yet. (Luke would bet his stars that half the time, she didn't realize she was doing it.)

He'd made her sit down while he got the snacks. Leia had a nasty habit of assuming that if she didn't do it, it wouldn't get done anywhere near right. Luke didn't know much about parenting, but he thought she might need to learn let that go a little.

They were decorating the nursery. Luke was surprised to find that Han had opinions. Strong ones, too, mostly based on practicality and an odd familiarity with the needs of young children and new parents. Maybe it had something to do with Chewbacca? They'd decided to keep the traditions of Alderaan alive in the lines of the furniture and art. Luke was glad. He'd seen Corellian decor. Still, there was the question of colors, which was deliberated as if the Fate of the Galaxy rested upon it. In fact, if Luke recalled correctly, they hadn't put a tenth of the deliberation into shaping the Fate of the Galaxy that they had poring over those fabric swatches and wall sconces. 

The conversation came to a natural pause as he came in, and a sudden calm came over Leia's face. "Night lights," she said, and smiled. "I don't know why I just thought of it, but night lights. When I was a little girl, I had a blue one that came on whenever my nurse left my room and..." She breathed, a sigh full of peace and joy.

Luke smiled at the memory. "...and you felt like you weren't alone at all, and you were safe and warm and protected." Then he blinked. Leia looked up at him, and he watched her catch up to his realization, an experience impossibly shared by his twin halfway across the galaxy. "Oh, Luke..." 

He swallowed. "I guess she was. I wish we had someone to ask..." He sat down next to her and hugged her hard, and they sniffled together.

Han looked alarmed, his gaze shifting from face to face. "What?" he said.

Leia shook her head, scraping the tears away with the heel of her hand. "Nothing. But blue night lights. We're going to have them whether we've installed them or not."


End file.
